Shio
Shio (シオ) is a twelve-year-old black-blooded Wāqwāq native and the son of Guardian Al, whose Goujin-zou, Armaiti, he inherits. He has never known a life without strife between man and mechanical monster, but longs to see the day. His relatively duty-free life of traveling and trading comes to an end when he loses his remaining parent and chances to meet Matsuda, an enigmatic girl pulled forward through time, on the exact same day. A faithful adherent of the legends passed on by his father, Shio takes her red blood as a sign that she is the prophesied, peace-bringing savior of Wāqwāq, and dedicates himself to her service. This includes searching for a way to return her to the morning she left... as well as dealing with any who would abuse her power, be they friend or foe. Appearance Shio is an active boy of average stature, depicted in most official artwork with large gray eyes, an unusual two-tone hairstyle, and dark eyebrows. For the majority of the story he wears a bulky, hooded safety suit (the attached goggles of which are often used to caricaturistic effect). Following his deadly duel with Magus Koto and miraculous revival in chapter 29, he takes on the appearance of an athletic young teen who sports upper-body tattoos slightly reminiscent of the Kami altars seen throughout the series. Like other transformations triggered by contact with Matsuda's blood, the change is permanent and present in the epilogue. Combat Abilities Coming soon! Personality Coming soon! Relationships Al As is not uncommon among children in real life and fiction alike, Shio clearly idolizes Al, his only family and greatest supporter. Because Shio's ponderings over his own wish are never made explicit to the reader, it is possible that, at some point during his adventure, he contemplated resurrecting one or both of his parents. (This is purely fan conjecture.) Armaiti Shio and Armaiti have good rapport, since Shio can be assumed to have grown up in the Goujin-zou's constant presence. Though called into battle frequently and relied upon heavily by its "master(s)", Armaiti benefits overall from its bond with Shio's family and is well taken care of. Matsuda While he believes her to be a deity, and in spite of the difference in their ages, Shio also becomes Matsuda's friend; they are often seen bantering about her very-much-human everyday life (an amusing theme highlighted in a scene when the boy reacts to her self-introduction with a shocked, "God has a name!"). Matsuda clearly values Shio's companionship and remains in contact with his group of friends after her return to Japan. Leo Shio and Leo form a trio with Fran in which Leo plays the straight man to the haphazard capers of his younger consorts. Leo tags along with the rescue party en route to the Spider's Thread in hope of fulfilling his personal wish at the altar and insists time and time again that, when push comes to shove, he and Shio are fundamentally at odds; however, normal interaction with the protagonists and other ex-Guardians drastically improves his mental well-being, and in the series' spilogue he is seen hanging out with the boy he once plotted to assassinate. Fran Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Blackbloods Category:Guardians Category:Wāqwāq